1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pay TV set top box, and more particularly, to a control method of a set top box which minimizes power consumption of a set top box through cooperation between a pay TV network and the set top box, thereby reducing power consumption of the set top box which receives contents of the pay TV network.
2. Description of Related Art
Almost tens of millions of set top boxes for pay TV consume lots of power so that the set top boxes are considered as a major target to be managed in view of national power supply and demand. As seen from a present situation of a pay TV watching pattern, a time share of the set top box is higher in a standby mode than in an operation mode so that it is necessary to introduce a method for reducing power consumption in the standby mode. As described above, the standby mode is roughly classified into an active standby mode and a passive standby mode and in the active standby mode, a function required to process a broadcasting protocol for watching pay TV and update an electronic program guide is performed, so that more power is consumed in the active standby mode, than in the passive standby mode.